Custom Robo: The Return of Rahu
by Ron Postar
Summary: Rahu's return into the worlds has taken effect. Can a young girl named Kris stop it? Picture made by ThePlasmaKing on DeviantART.
1. The Test

**CUSTOM ROBO:**

**THE RETURN OF**

**RAHU**

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This Involves explosions and gun fire. but nothing graphic. This uses things from Custom Robo from GC and Custom robo arena. Have fun reading this.

**Chapter I**It has been 50 years sence Rahu and Z have been taken down. Peace has Triumphed the world, but robberies and Gambling still exist. Steel Hearts has ran out of buisness about 36 years ago, due to the death of Earnest. People have rebuilt the amusement park in the outside world. the old Z base has been turned into apartment buildings. that's where the story beguins. A young girl named Kris lived in those apartments. Kris was the type of girl that would lay in the grass (Biological grass has grown in well-lit areas in the outside world) and stare at the sky. She had long red hair, and ice-blue eyes. She wore a blue Tee shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes. we start this story in her apartment, asleep in bed...

She heard the alarm go off. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" It went as it usually does. Her alarm clock looked like a Robo cube, only purple. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" She said in a groggy voice. She got up and got into the shower (NO DETAILS!). She then got dressed in her usual clothes. She had her regular morning coffee, with some chocolate syrup in it. Today was the day, the day she got her rank D license more specifically. She has taken the test every month for the past year and still hasn't passed it. she was always stuck on "Witch question are you on?". She never got enough points to pass. that question was always the key to passing. But she felt this was the day she would pass. She entered the Testing hall (Or whatever it's called) with high hopes. She only had the standard "Ray 01" with basic parts, besides the "Formula Legs". She was good with this combo, but she could not beat anyone else in the apartment complex at Ex-Z HQ (Now called Z Apartments). The place was PACKED, Except one machine. The one she would take her test on. (a few seconds later) As usual, she was stuck on the last question. She needed to answer it right. she just guessed. "Are we on the 10th question?" She said to the testing machine. "No, that is incorrect." the machine said. "YOUR KIDDING ME!" She almost yelled. "I am kidding. That was correct." the machine said. "Meanie..." Kris said back to the machine. "Now for the second part of the test." The machine said. "What?" Kris asked, "Wasn't the questions THE test?". "No," The testing machine said, "There is still one last thing, Battle!". "Okay, so all I have to do is battle you now?" Kris asked the machine. "Yes, Talk to me when-", "I'm Ready!" Kris said. "Your quite confident," the computer said, "I won't show any mercy though!" Kris only responded with "Bring it on!"

The computer responded to that with "Let's begin". They both dove into battle. She examined the computer's Robo. It was a "Defender" Robo with an "Eagle Gun", "Long thrust legs", an "Acrobat bomb", and a "Reflection Pod". "So this is no mercy?" she asked. "Just wait…" the computer said in response. The defender pointed the Acrobat bomb at itself. It shot the bomb and it went flying into the air. It used it's air dash at the highest point. It shot it's gun, but the rounds weren't flying at Ray 01. She looked at the rounds for a moment before they started flying at her. "YIKES!" she exclaimed as she dodged the Eagle-like rounds. The defender shoots it's pod off as it was falling. They didn't hit her though. The defender was getting ready to shoot the bomb again. Kris rushes at the defender and gets there in time to get hit in the blast. "Now I've got you!" she said. She shot her gun at the Defender. (I know this doesn't exist in the games) the shots were critical hits. "Very impressive," the computer said as the defender hit the ground, "But It's not enough!" the computer said as the defender gets back up. The defender flew into the air again and shot the Eagle gun multiple times. Kris shoots her bomb at where the Defender would land. She gets hit all 4 times that it shot the Eagle gun. The Defender lands, only to find out it will be exploded. The defender goes down for the count. Kris wins! "Congratulations, you passed with flying colors." The computer said to her. "Thanks!" she responded.

Kris gets her liscence from the front desk and goes back to the Z apparments. Little does she know of what happened to there.


	2. Rahu's Rising

**Chapter II**

When Kris got back, she noticed flashes coming from the direction of the Z apartments. She ran as fast as she could to see what was going on. when she got there. she saw something that no one would ever thought of (Except the readers), Rahu. It has de-volved since it was last seen 50 years ago. "No way," She said astonished at what she was seeing, "Oh my God!". Rahu turns around and looks Kris right in the eye. Kris was paralyzed in fear. Rahu pointed it's gun at her and it shot. "I'll save you, Kris!" Said a man in the hallway to her right. The man rushes and pushes her out of the way of the blast. The worst that happened is that he got burned on his arm. "Thanks, Jack." She said to him. Jack was a man in his late 20's. He always had tan skin, even when he didn't tan. He also had brown hair, styled into a mullet. he has Teal-ish eyes that seemed to penetrate your stare at them. He always wore a sleeveless Silver-colored shirt, and wore Fire red shorts. "Don't just lay there, finish it!" Jack said to her. Kris nodded in response. Kris dove right in, right as Rahu did. The holosseum was at a ruins. Fires burned in a lot of places. But, man, it was _huge_! But then she saw something. a sign that says "Bogey's Cafe". Kris just looked around in awe. "Kris…" A mysterious metallic voice behind her said. "Huh?" she said as she turned around to see Rahu behind her. "Did… Did you just… Talk?" She asked in fear. Rahu nodded it's head in response to her question. "_**DIE!**_" Rahu said as it fired it's Penumbra Pod and gun. simultaneously. Kris narrowly dodges the blast of the Pod, but wasn't as lucky with Rahu's Rahu I gun. She shot her bomb at it just before she got knocked down. It was a direct hit, but not very effective. Rahu shot it's bomb. Kris was out of the blast though. She gets up, just to get blasted in the face by Rahu's gun. Then rahu charged at her. Rahu points it's gun at her face, ready to kill her. then it turned away. "… I will spare you…" it said as it walked away a little bit. Kris only could respond with a weak "What?". Rahu turned right around and told her, "Tell Others what you have seen here... Tell them to prepare... _**FOR THE END**_!". Kris tried to respond, but all she could muster before she fell unconscious was, "I… I will… Defeat…". Kris falls to the floor. "What? What did you-" Jack said before Rahu interrupted. "She lost… Take her to a hospital.". Jack jumped when Rahu spoke. He said back to it, "_**WHAT**_? I thought you-" was all he had been able to say before Rahu interrupted again with, "_**NOW!**_". Rahu Suddenly burst into a red light. and when the light faded, It was gone. "I better get you to a hospital, Kris…" He said, picking her up and running to the nearest hospital, that is in between the outside and inside worlds.


	3. Greg's Gun

**Chapter III**

Kris woke up a week later in the hospital with a tremendous headache waiting for her. "OWCH," She said waking up, "Where am I?" Jack came into the hospital room. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake! For the answer to your question, you're in the hospital after fighting Rahu." The doctor that followed him exclaimed "_**What?**_ That was the Robo that attacked the Z Apartments?". Jack turned to the doctor. "That was it," he said turning back to Kris, "But something important is on hand now. Kris, what was Rahu's message?". Kriss thought for a second and then replied with a look of sheer terror on her face, "It… It was… Prepare… for the end…". This put Jack in a state of fear as he replied with, "What?". But Kris wasn't finished. "And it's holosseum has changed since then." Jacks response was a question, "And how has it changed?". Kris kept her face of terror as she said, "The ruined dome on the inside…". With that said, the doctor fainted. The same day, she was released from the hospital. They went back to the Z apartment to see the devastation. The place was almost destroyed. The apartment complex was under re-construction, should be done in a month. She would have to stay at Jack's house, and get a job. She worked at the Z apartments before it was ruined. She found work at the amusement park for a security guard.

Three days after her first day, She had to break up a fight using Robos. She was nice and well-liked, but is as tough as nails when she needs to be. this was one of those times. "Hey you two," She said to them, "break it up!". They both stopped. While one ran away, the other one looked Furiously at her. The kid was light skinned, had Camouflage-colored shorts and black short-sleeve shirt. His hair couldn't be any more black. His Soulless eyes were gold-colored. "I NEARLY HAD HIM!" the kid yelled at her. "If you want to fight," She said to him, "go to the area _specifically_ for Robo battles.". The kid growled at her. "I'll show you, I challenge you!". "All right," She started, "but first, tell me your name.". The kid still looked angry. "It's Greg…". she looked at him for a moment then said, "All right, see you at the Holosseum Decks, but when?". Greg pointed down to the ground. "_**Now**_!" he said as Kris jumped at the strictness of his voice. She felt like she couldn't refuse. "Let's go then!"

Greg and Kris dove into battle. Kris examined Greg's robo. It was a Splendor Robo with a Standard X bomb. It also had a Wall pod, and Ground legs. But it had a strange gun. It looked like the Sniper gun, only black. Greg looked at her, confident in victory, and said, "What, scared?" She responded in a confident voice, "Heck no!". Kris shot her basic gun at the splendor. It shot it's gun and it hit her Ray 01 before her rounds could reach it. It nearly knocked her down. All three of her rounds hit the Splendor. She looked at her HP reader. she took 230 damage in that one hit! "What the?" Kris said in astonishment. Greg looked at her evilly and asked her, "Now do you see the power of my robo?". The splendor shot it's bomb at her, but she dodges and shoots her bomb. it landed a direct hit and knocked it down. She shot her gun quickly at it. She hit it all 3 times, but it wasn't down yet. He got up and shot his gun again, this time it just nicked her Ray 01. It still caused 50 damage from that hit though. She shot her gun and he shot his. his gun made it to her before her rounds could make it to his. She was knocked down and her rounds disappeared right in front of him. The splendor walked in front of Ray 01. "Any last words to your Robo?" he said with an evil grin. Kris made it air dash from in front of it and got behind it. "Was that question for you?" she said to him. She shot straight into it's back. That ended the battle. Kris was victorious. "Gosh darn it!" Greg yelled at her, "I almost had you!". "What was that gun?" Kris asked him. "It's a gun I made myself. It's called The "Black OPS Gun". It's still a prototype, so call it 'Black OPS Proto'. And I guess I can trust you with it.". This shocked Kris. "What?" She started, "You're giving me the part _you_ made?". Greg held his hand out with a part chip containing this 'Black OPS Proto'. "Your the first person to beat me with the combo I was using," Greg said, "you deserve to have it.". Wow, thanks." Kris said, grabbing the chip. "But, only use it when we battle," Greg said, "I don't want it getting out yet.". "All right," Kris said in a slightly more demanding tone, "but now I suggest you leave the park for today.". "Wha- Why?" Greg said in astonishment. "You were in a fight that included Robos OUTSIDE of the Holoseum decks." She said putting her hands on her hips. Greg thought about it for a second. He then replied, All right. But that's only for today?". Kris responded with a "Yep.". "How about another battle," Greg asked, "say… in a month?". Kris got a happy smile on her face when she said, "Looking forward to it!". They shook hands as they parted ways. Greg going home, and Kris continuing her work.


	4. Not so Amusing Park

**CHAPTER IV**

It'd been a week since Kris battled Greg. He was a nice kid. But on the radio of the Security office, there was weird static. They were well within range of the radio signal, and there's been no wind in the outside world for ages. The static was broke up, but the message that was heard is, "Humans... Time... End... Amusement...". This alerted the security guards. this made them feel they were going to get attacked by Terrorists that controlled Robos. But, nothing could prepare them for what actually would come. Later that day, _it_ came... Rahu... It flew through the sky like a meteor. It landed inside the amusement park. It started to shoot it's bomb. The security guards were there. all were trying to fight Rahu. "Maybe the Black OPS Proto will help…" Kris thought to herself. Most of the guards ran away, the ones that fought... Were killed by Rahu. Kris approached Rahu. "Well, well, well…" Rahu said as Kris approached, "Look who we have here… The one I've previously defeated. Kris, if I'm correct…". Kris answered that with an angry toned, "I'm much stronger now!". Rahu looked at her confidently and said, "Well, there's only one way to prove that!". Kris nodded her head as both Rahu and Kris dove into battle. Rahu was the same as last time she fought it. But she was now equipped with the Black OPS Proto, a _way_ better gun than the basic gun is. The Holosseum was of a ruined amusement park, probably the one she's defending. They both looked into each other's eyes. they stared at each other without saying anything. Kris shot her gun at Rahu. Rahu just let her hit it to see how much she has improved. It was a direct hit. But it only did 114 damage nearly what the regular sniper gun did. Rahu shot it's gun at her. She avoided the blast. She shot back with her gun, did the same amount of damage. "You _have _improved," Rahu said chuckling a little, "well done.". Kris shot her bomb at Rahu. it was a critical hit. Rahu shot it's pod. she was unable to dodge the blast. Kris shot off her gun. it was a critical hit as well. "Ugh… Lucky shot…" Rahu said with distain. Rahu shot it's bomb and it hit. it knocked her down. Rahu used it's charge attack, putting Kris at 541 HP. Kris, upon seeing this, shot her pods to the sides and shot her gun at it. they all three hit it, finishing it off. Rahu lay almost lifeless on the ground. "Had enough?" Kris said in a taunting voice. "You… haven't seen the last of me!" Rahu said before it disappeared in a flash of red light. For the rest of the day, the employees, including Kris, worked to fix the damage Rahu had done.

It had been a week before the Amusement Park re-opened. Everyone had worked hard to fix the rides to an working condition, but two rides were broken beyond repair. Nothing had happened that wasn't out of the ordinary for the day that they re-opened. Greg came back the following day to see if Kris was all right. "Kris!" He said, "I'm glad to see you're all right.". "Long time no see." Kris said to him, "How have thing been going?". "Going good, "Greg replied, "You up for a battle? I won't lose this time!". "Kris looked at him, confidently, and said, "Bring it on!". Kris and Greg went to the Holosseum decks to start their battle. "Get ready to lose!" Greg said with a grin on his face. "I didn't lose to you when I used the basic gun!" Kris said back. "Things are different now," Greg said angrily, "You'll see!". They both dove into battle. He had changed his parts since last time. He had the Black OPS Proto gun, Charge Bomb and Pod, and long thrust legs, but his Robo was odd. It looked like nothing she'd seen before, as it had a human-like head... Well, everything on it was human-like, except it was made of metal. It was crimson on its head and on the ends of it's arms and legs. But its body everywhere else was camouflage-colored, as if it was in the military. "Like it?" Greg said with a smirk on his face. "What the heck is that?" Kris said astonished at the Robo. "Only the next part in the Black OPS set that's in development." He boasted, "I call it, 'Militorn'.". "Militorn, huh?" She said, less confident. "Yep," He kept boasting, "but here's the best part of him…". Militorn jumped, then vanished. It reappeared behind her on top of an obstacle. "He's a Strike Vanisher Model!" he stopped boasting after this. "That's good and all," Kris stated, "but are we going to chat, or are we going to fight?". Greg pointed the Black OPS Proto at her Ray 01. "I guess we're going to fight." She said as she pointed her bomb at Greg's Militorn..


	5. Bogey's Brawling Center

**Chapter V**

They both fired simultaneously. Greg hit her in the arm first, and her bomb blew him up next. She did moderate damage. "It's defensive ability should be higher than this!" Greg said angrily, "Ah well, it's a prototype. What can you do?". Greg fired his gun at her, and she dodged quickly. She fired back and just hit her target before Militorn air-dashed. He still disappeared as he dashed away. "Where are you hiding?" Kris asked wile she looked around. Militorn reappeared right behind her. "Closer than you think!" Greg said. Kris turns around to see that Militorn was behind her and pointing the Black OPS Proto at her. "Now you lose!" Greg said, before shooting the gun. With how close it was, it was almost assured to be a critical. It landed _massive_ damage of 460! Kris got knocked down from that blow. Kris managed to get up before he took another shot at her, but she realized why he didn't shoot. He shot off his bomb, which was the reason he didn't shoot. It exploded in a massive radius with how charged up it was, and she narrowly dodged it. She rushed over to his Robo, avoiding his gunshots along the way. She charged at it, dealing moderate damage. Kris shot her Black OPS Proto at the knocked down Militorn. "I'm not out just yet!" Greg said with gusto. Militorn got up. It had obviously been weakened by the constant hits. He shot at her, she had _just_ enough time to dodge. She shot her bomb at it to finish it off. The battle was over. "You…" He started, "You only beat me because Militorn is a prototype!". "Yeah, Just keep thinking that." She said taunting. It was a lot of fun battling you, Greg." She said, holding her hand out. "It was fun, wasn't it?" He said shaking her hand. "I'll see you later Kris." He said when he stopped shaking her hand. "Yeah, see ya." she said back. They both waved goodbye. Greg headed out of the Amusement Park. He got half way to the dome when a blinding flash of red light stopped him. "Your heart is dark... It will be a perfect heart for a warrior…" A mysterious voice said. "Wait, what?" Greg said, covering his eyes. The blinding light enveloped Greg. when the light disappeared, he was gone.

Kris finished her job for the day, so she decided to head to Bogey's Cafe. She got her usual green tea, light on sugar. When she got her tea, a man in a black jacket, brown pants, and black hat that had red hair under it sat down next to her. "I'll have the Brawler's Coffee…" The strange man said. Bogey had been long dead, but his son, Bogey, Jr., ran the place now. "Yes, sir." Bogey, Jr. said to the man. "Are you including her on the order?". The strange man thought for a second and said, "She's here, and we'll see what happens. Why not?". "All right," Bogey, Jr. said turning to Kris, "Don't tell anybody about this Kris." Kris became confused when he said this. "All right…" She said in a confused manner. Bogey, Jr. pushed a button behind the counter. The wall with a painting (Farthest from the door) opened up. "Have fun." Bogey, Jr. said to them. "I'll make sure she has fun." The strange man said, motioning Kris to the door. The strange man entered the "Door". Kris took the final sip of her tea and went in there as well. "Welcome to Bogey's Brawling center, Kris." he said while Kris looked around. "What is this place?" Kris said, looking at the man. "It's a battling place that hosts gambling matches." The man said to her, "Crud, where are my manners? My name is Fredrick.". "It's nice to meet you, Fredrick." she said smiling at him. "When are these battles goanna begin?" Said a man, "I'M _BORED_!". "Relax, relax." a man behind the bar said, "We have enough contestants to start _**if**_ these two are entering.". "I am, are you?" he asked Kris. "I might as well." she said shrugging. "Great," The butler said, "now let's get you entered... and... Done! The battles are set.". They started the tournament. The battles up until the finals were not very eventful. The last battle was decided: **Kris vs. Fredrick**. "Well, well…" Fredrick said, trying to be intimidating, "I didn't expect you to be facing _me_, the champion of the Brawling Center.". Kris wasn't intimidated, she then said, "I've faced many opponents, including the Infamous Rahu!" Everybody but Kris and Fredrick gasps, all amazingly astonished at what she just said. "No wonder why I lost to her…" a man said. Fredrick laughs at what she said with his head lowered. He then raised his head and said, "Well, I guess this will be a fun battle! I hope you bring your A-game!". Kris got a smirk on her face as she said, "I wouldn't have it any other way.". Fredrick and kris dove into battle. The holosseum was like a carnival, complete with a ferris wheel and bumper cars. His Robo was a Ruhiel with a Caboose Pod X, a charge bomb, long thrust legs, and a V-laser gun. "Nice combo." Kris said. "Thanks, but flattery won't help!" Fredrick said as the battle started.


	6. Fredrick's Fude

**Chapter VI**

Ruhiel flew around the holosseum very quickly. Kris tried to shoot at it many times with the Black OPS Proto, none of the rounds hit it. "What's wrong?" Fredrick taunted, "Your aim is worse than my great grandma's, and she's dead!". "Hold still, Darn it!" Kris said in annoyance. Ruhiel turned around after landing and shot his V-laser gun. She tried to dodge to her right, but he was on the ground so it shot to his right and left. This made her run straight into the shot. It hit her straight in her Ray 01's arm. She tried to move it, but it seemed disabled. She tried to fire her bomb, but it was unable to shoot. "It seems I've crippled Ray 01's arm," Fredrick chuckled, "making you unable to use your bomb.". He laughed heartily. Kris takes this advantage to shoot his Ruhiel with her Black OPS Proto in the head. It dealt massive damage, 416 to be exact. Ruhiel was knocked down with this hit. "I was distracted!" Fredrick said, raising his voice. "All is fair in love and war," Kris said, taunting him, "And this is war!". "Touché…" Fredric said, annoyed. Kris shot her pod at it, and it dealt minor damage. Ruhiel got up and jumped. It shot the V-laser in mid-air. Kris moved backwords due to her initial meeting with it's rounds. She jumped and air-dashed towards Ruhiel. They both landed, but Ray 01 used it's charge attack. It was almost enough to take it down. "You… You won't defeat me!" He said raising his voice even higher. Ruhiel turned around and shot it's pod. It hit her and shot her into the air. Ruhiel used it's charge attack. It dealt 342 to Kris' Ray 01. "How do you like that?" Fredrick taunted her, "It's my signature 'Flight of doom'!". Kris was knocked down, almost finished. A piece of Ray 01 fell off. But it wasn't any normal piece. It was it's helmet. Or should I say _**Her**_ Helmet? Because after the helmet fell off, she had long, flowing, metallic black hair. "Ah," Fredrick said, "You have the Rare 'Ray 01 F'? I've only heard of this Robo. What I've heard of it is that it's the faster, female version of Ray 01. I am privileged to see it. But now It's time is over!" he said, his Ruhiel walking over to Ray 01 F gun at the ready. Ray 01 F suddenly raised her gun and fired it at Ruhiel. It was a direct hit. "The battle is over... The winner and new champion is... _**Kris!**_" The butler said, announcing the winner. "_**YEAH!**_ Pay up suckahs!" a man yelled, raising his hands. Everyone but him thought she had cheated. A few people even BOO'd at her. Fredrick raised his hand. He then said, "She didn't cheat, she played fair and square. I congratulate you, Kris…". Everyone remained silent. Kris returned to Jack's with the winnings: $700. Jack was shocked with how much money she brought back to his house. "Where'd you get the money?" he asked her. She simply responded with, "I won it.". This gotten Jack suspicious. He then asked, "Where?". Kris looked at him and smiled. "I'll show you sometime," She said to him in a happy tone, "if we go to Bogey's Café."


	7. Darkness of rage

**Chapter VII**

Kris was taking a walk through the park the following day. She was off of work for a little, well-deserved vacation. She saw no one in the park. Then again, It was a lot hotter than average. "Hey, You!" A female voice said behind her. Kris turned around to see a woman, around her age, with long, black hair that goes over her right eye. She has brown pants, a bright-yellow shirt, Brown shoes, and Black bracelet on her right wrist. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" She said with obvious anger. "Do I know you?" Kris said in a confused manner. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL STUFF! YOU KNOW WHO I AM, KRIS JESSIE HARRON!" The woman said yelling at her. This struck Kris to the deepest level, only one person that's alive that knows her full name. That would be her Ex-best friend, Helga. "H-H-Helga? Is that y-y-you?" She asked, scared. "Of coarse it's me, Kris!" Helga said with annoyance. "You'll finally pay for the last time we saw each other!" Helga said, pointing at Kris. The last time they saw each other was the day Kris called the police on her for gambling **AND **using illegal parts. "I only did that for your own good!" Kris said back to Helga. "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! You're as sensitive hearted as you were 17-some years ago!" Helga said with distain. "The one thing that kept me remembering you was the look on your face, so sad eyed. I loved every second of looking at that face! But, now I'm back to exact my Revenge!". "I guess I have no choice," Kris said to Helga, "I'll battle you!". "That's good," Helga said, "Because I'd hate to hate a loser run away!". Kris looked at her furiously and said, "You'll regret starting this battle!"

**! ROBO KAT FIGHT !**XD

Kris and Helga dove into battle. She didn't get the message last time, because she was _still _using her Athena Robo. But even worse, she's now using even _**more**_ Illegal parts than before. She's using the Wyrm gun, Cerberus Pod, Sling bomb, and standard legs. "What?" Kris asked, "Why are you using those parts?". "To take you down!" Helga said shooting the Wyrm gun at Ray 01 F. She dodged all 4 rounds, the last one barely. Kris fired the Black OPS Proto at her. It dealt 253 damage to Helga's Athena. "Geese!" Helga exclaimed, "Your strong… But, far from strong enough.!" Helga aims her Sling bomb, but it's aimed to not hit her. It would only hit in front of Ray 01 F. She fires it, but the cursor still remains, and it's moving. The Bomb part fires 2 additional bombs, the cursor makes them land in a similar fashion to the delta bomb (My favorite legal part). This knocked Kris around and down. Helga jumps and fires her gun, causing a big round to be fired instead of 4 medium rounds. It strikes Ray 01 F in the left leg. Kris got up, but could only limp around. "Crud!" Kris exclaimed, seeing that Ray 01 F's left leg was crippled. Helga laughed menacingly. "Awwww… Has the little Ray break it's leg?" She asked still laughing. Kris shot her pod to the sides and her bomb straight at Athena. Helga just jumps and air-jumps above the explosions. Helga shoots the Wyrm gun in mid-air again. Kris can't limp fast enough, and Ray 01 F got hit directly. Athena walks over to the knocked down Ray 01 F. She steps on Ray 01 F's head. "You weakling," Helga said, "Why should SCUM like YOU even exist in this world?". "At least I'm not a freak!" Kris insulted Helga. Before Helga could react, Kris shot the Standard bomb right where they both are. Athena gets knocked down, Ray 01 F was sent flying across the Holoseum. Ray 01 F got up very slowly. Kris could hear a pop in Ray 01 F's leg. It gave Kris a mental shock, but she started to move the leg with ease, no mental shock involved. Athena gets up, Helga panting with pain. She shot the Wyrm gun and Sling bomb, preventing her escape. They landed hits. Kris read her HP bar. It read 1 HP. Helga laughed menacingly. "Did you really think you'd win? Foolish girl!" she said before shooting her Cerberus pod at Ray 01 F, shooting 3 missiles. One was getting close to her when it exploded, but here's the thing, It's basically a triple wave pod. It hits, taking both Kris and her Ray 01 F down for the count.

"Ha," She said grinning evilly, "I knew this day would come. Now to hit Bogey's Brawling Center.". "Your heart… The darkness of revenge consumes it… A dark heart… Is a perfect heart for _him_…" A mysterious voice said behind her before a blinding red light appears. "What the heck?" Helga exclaims as she sees a figure coming out of it. The figure started to take color. The figure had pale skin, it wore Dark purple pants, Black sleeveless shirt with a black cape, and black shoes. It's hair was a very dark grey. It had dull gold eyes. It appears to be a male figure, around the age of 13. "Who the heck are you?" Helga yelled at him, "and Who's 'Him'?". "My master's name isn't important at this moment," The "Boy" said, "But I'll tell you my name. My name is Greg Varash. I see you've defeated Kris.". "How do you know her?" Helga asked him. "Because," he started, "She and I _**were**_ friends. We met each other at the Amusement park." He closed his eyes and started to speak again. "Your heart.. The darkness in it is what he needs!". "If he needs my darkness-" Helga started to ask before Greg interrupted. "You will get control, power beyond your wildest dreams! That's what you'll get if you come with me, and swear your allegiance to my master.". Helga nodded her head and started to walk to him. Greg opens his eyes. "Good," he says, "Follow me through the portal my master tore open.". Helga was hesitant at first, so she put her hand through. Seeing it was okay, she entered the portal. Greg set a note down next to Kris, then he enters the portal. Once he enters, the portal closes, leaving Kris unconscious in the Park.


	8. A night at Bogey's Brawling Center

**Chapter VIII**

Kris woke up that night, still in the Park. She touched her face to found it was a little sun burnt. She returned to Jack's to see that the Police had just arrived. "Where the f*** have you been, Kris?" Jack said worriedly. "The Park…" Kris responded, "I was unconscious…". "Thank heavens you're all right," The police officer said, "We've been missing some citizens from all around the dome and outside world. From how he says he feels about you, Jack wouldn't want to lose you.". Jack started to blush and act nervously. "And how would that be, Jack?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips. "J-Just friends, that's all…" He said, obviously lying. Kris gave him a suspicious look. "C'mon man," The officer said to Jack, "She knows you're lying. I've seen that look on many peoples' faces, Just tell her how you feel. Now would be the _perfect_ time to tell her in my book.". The officer patted Jack on the back, in an attempt to encourage him. Jack takes a gulp of air. He looks at Kris, straight in the eyes. "Kris," Jack started, "I've felt this way for many years. Since we first knew each other, I've felt this way about you. I just never had the courage to tell you this." Jack walks up to Kris and holds her hands. "What I'm about to tell you may be a shock to you," Jack said, "But It's important to me that I tell you sometime before you or I die. What I want to tell you is that… I love you.". He was right, this did shock her. But, for a second, she just blushed. "I…" She started, Jack starting to get nervous, "I… I feel the same way about you.". This almost made Jack jump. "R-Really?" Jack asked, questioning his own sanity. "Well, not as long as you have felt this way for me. Maybe for half the time we knew each other.". They stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other, before the officer said, "Well, I think my job's done here. I'll be leaving now.". The officer walked out the door of Jack's house. They said practically nothing the rest of the night, other than "Goodnight".

Kris woke up the next morning, hearing the sizzling of bacon. She exited her room and got into the shower. After she got out in her bath robe, she went to the kitchen / dining room. Jack was still cooking in his white apron. "Morning, Kris." Jack said to Kris. "Morning, Jack." She said smiling at him, "What's for breakfast today?". Jack finished on the bacon he was currently working on, putting it on a plate covered in a paper towel or two. "Bacon and pancakes." Jack said getting the pancakes and bacon to the table. "How about a date," Jack said after a while, "say at Bogey's café?". Kris thought for a second. The Brawling Center has a tournament every night. Plus, It'd be fun to fight him, and maybe they'd see Fredrick again. "Sure," Kris said, "I'll even show you how I got the $700.". "Great." Jack said. Later that night, Kris and Jack had gone to Bogey's café. "Let me order first, Jack." Kris said to him, winking. "All right…" Jack said in a confused manner. They both sat down. "Hey, Kris." Bogey, Jr. said seeing Kris, "Who's this?". "This is Jack. He's my friend, going forward." Kris said looking around for police. "Ah." Bogey, Jr. Said, "So, What'll it be?". "I'll have the Brawler's Coffee." She said looking straight at Bogey, Jr.. Jack looked everywhere at the menu, he then looks to her. "Where do you see that on the menu?" He said confused. "It's not." Kris said to Jack. "Is he going with you?" Bogey, Jr. asked Kris. "Yes, he is." Kris said. "Wait, going where?" Jack asked Kris. "You'll see," she said to Jack, "Hit it Bogey.". Bogey, Jr. goes by his father's name to his regular customers. He pressed a switch behind the counter. The wall opened up. "How long has that been there?" Jack asked, really confused. "Have fun." Bogey, Jr. said. "We will!" Kris said, grabbing Jack and bringing him into the Brawling center. "Where are we?" Jack stopped and asked Kris. "This…" Kris started to explain, "Is Bogey's Brawling Center. A place that holds Gambling matches. And the place where I won the $700.". "Gambling matches?" Jack asked astonished his date he knew for years does something illegal, "You know that's illegal, right?". "Yeah, but I've only done it the past week." Kris said to Jack, "Does this change things?". "Of coarse not," Jack said, "You're the one I've loved for years. Remember?". Kris smiles at him as a familiar voice speaks. "Well, well, well… If it isn't the 'Red-Haired-Hornet'." Kris turns around to see that Fredrick was sitting at the Bar, drinking soda. "It's been a while since I've seen you here. Who's this?". "This is Jack," Kris said to Fredrick, "He's my friend _and _date.". "Ah, how long have you two been going out?" Fredrick asked Kris. "Not very long," She said, "he only confessed his feelings last night.". "Do you have to go so far in detail?" Jack asked. "Sorry…" is all that Kris says. "It's alright." Jack said to Kris then turning to Fredrick. "So, why is she called 'The Red-Haired-Hornet'?". "She's the best Commander I've seen in ages." Fredrick said, "She's the first one to have defeated me in 2 years. But only due to Playing Possum." He said as he crushed his empty soda can. "It was the only thing I could think of that could possibly defeat you…" Kris said to Fredrick. "Are you three going to enter the tournament?" The butler behind the Soda-only-bar, "The cash prize is $2000 tonight.". Jack, Kris, and Fredrick looked at him astonished. "That's the largest prize I've heard of in 21 years of coming here!" Jack exclaimed. "It's a bigger tournament than most of those have been in those 21 years." The butler said, "Plus There's an entry fee of $100 _just _to enter.". "Can I borrow $100 of the $700 you've won?" Jack asked. "I, luckily, have $200 on me." Kris said, taking out two $100 bills. "I might as well enter." Fredrick said handing the butler a $100 bill. Kris handed him the $200 and said, "We're both entering.". "Good! Oh yes, Runner up gets $1000. I forgot to mention that." The butler said, pressing buttons behind the bar, "Should be nearly done… I already entered the password! *mumbles*… There, all finished. Oh, and beware of the one named 'Zebah Moon', He's been destroying the competition lately.". Kris and Jack sit at the bar, but for Jack and Fredrick, the wait wasn't long. It was their turn.

"Let's see how long you last, against the ex-champion of the Brawling Center!" Fredrick said. "What?" Jack asked, "Why 'ex-champion?". "Your girlfriend, The Red-Haired-Hornet, Beat me the last time we met!" Fredrick said, clenching his right fist. The title of "Champion of the Brawling Center" must have meant a lot to him. "The Red-Haired-Hornet?" a man asked, "She's here?". "WOO-HOO! I'm goanna win _again_,losers!" The man that bet on her before must have been there. "Hold ya horses!" A woman said, "I hear Zebah will be at this Tournament. There's no way that even she'd beat him!". "Alright, Quiet everybody!" The butler, being the referee, said. "We have to get a move on!". "Agreed," Fredrick said, "I wish you the best of luck. You'll need it.". Bring it on!" Jack said diving into battle. "Impatient, aren't we?" Jack asked before diving in.


	9. Knight in shining armor

**Chapter IX**

Kris couldn't see the battle Between Fredrick and Jack, But she can clearly see the winner. The battle didn't even 3 minutes, but the winner… It was Fredrick. Jack flies backwards. he isn't hurt, just shaken. Fredrick laughs heartily. "Did you really think you could have won?" Fredrick said to Jack, "It was a close match however, I respect your efforts.". Jack gets up and bows to Fredrick. "Well," Jack started, "back in the day, I was the best Commander at my high school. That includes the teachers.". "I'm sure you were." Fredrick said stepping down from the Holoseum deck. Next was Kris and another guy. He was an old man, he had no hair other than an orange beard. He had shining silver-colored clothes on, as if he was wearing a suit of armor. He even spray-painted his shoes that color of grey. "I-I can't do this!" he said putting his hands on his head. "C'mon," Kris said to him, "I'll go easy on you.". "A-all right." he said, cowardly. When the words hit his brain, he got a lot more confident. "Are you ready to be taken down by the knight?" he said "If not, _**too bad**_!". Kris had already dove into battle. "YOU **DARE** IGNORE THE KNIGHT, PEASANT?" He yelled, diving into battle.

Kris only had a few seconds to look at his Robo. It was, surprisingly, a Ray Warrior! It had a silvery looking blade gun, Wall bomb and pod, and Formula legs. The Holoseum looked like a Mid-evil bridge over a _huge_ chasm. Kris heard a laughing behind her. "You think you can ignore the knight?" The man said (We will now call him Knight) "How can you ignore someone when they are pointing a sword in your face?". Knight fires his weird gun. It shot a curved sword that spun around in a circular motion. Kris dodges, but _just_. "You like this?" Knight asks her, "It's my own gun called the 'Talwar gun'. I'm only telling you because _peasants_ don't deserve to even hold such weaponry, let alone _use_ it.". She tries to shoot her Black OPS Proto at Ray Warrior. He takes it, _**LIKE A MAN**_! It doesn't budge, even though it was a direct hit. "What the?" Kris asked, astonished. "HA!" Knight boasted, "Us knights have armor that isn't easily pierced. However, Peasant, that was a nice try." Kris shot her bomb at it. He dodged backwards,. "Do you think you can defeat the Noble Knight?" he boasted, "I laugh at your ignorance!". Knight shot his bomb at her Ray 01 F. She doesn't dodge in time, it sends her flying to the edge of the bridge. Ray warrior cleared the gap between them, but it was too late, she had already stood up. When Knight got close enough to charge, she used her charge. Ray 01 F's charge is different than Ray 01's though. She ducks down, jumps, then jump kicks towards the direction of her opponent. It landed right on his face. It doesn't push them anywhere, but it does a _heck_ of a lot of damage and knocks them down. "GAH!" Knight yelled, "MY FACE!". Ray 01 F was tossed clear to the middle of the bridge when Ray Warrior got up. Kris shoots her bomb mid air. It lands a hit and almost knocks him off of the bridge. When Kris got up, She helped Ray Warrior up. "What was that for?" Knight asked. "It'd be a lack of honor to just let you fall," Kris said, "It'd be less honor to just make you fall. Plus it'd be less fun.".

"You…" Knight started, "You have as much honor as an honorable knight, Peasant. I think you deserve to win, not me. But, when I un-dive I'll act like I lost.". "You don't-" Kris tried to finish her sentence when He surrendered. Since no one can see inside the Holoseum other than the participants, there was no telling he surrendered. "You are an honorable warrior," Knight said, "I congratulate you on your victory.". "Yeah, you did awesome yourself." Kris said back to him. Knight left the Brawling center. Before he could exit, Greg stopped him. "Your heart…" Greg said to him, "Your heart is filled with rage… the darkness of the rage consuming you… That's the heart… My master needs.". "Anything to get rid of that Peasant!" Knight said to Greg, "Do I have to wear clothes like that?". "yes, we do…" Greg said to him. "Give me a suit of armor, and I'm in.". Greg gets a smile on his face. "Good, follow me." he says before a portal opens behind him. They both enter. Afterwards, the portal closes, leaving no trace of it's existence.


	10. Jet Fighter Ruhiel

**Chapter X**

Next in line were two men. One of the men just looked like a hobo but the other man looked like he was in his 40's it seemed. He wore a grey shirt, Black jacket that was open, Black pants that had Golden flame-like accents to them. He had a black thing that looked like an enlarged scouter over his right eye, the other one had a scar, He had spiky dark brown hair that goes down his back. He had a cape with something on it. It appeared to be a "Z". "No mercy shall be given!" The well-described man said. "The next match shall be…" The butler said, " Derrick…" The butler said lifting his left hand, the one closest to him, "Versus… Zebah Moon!" he said, raising his right hand. "ZEBAH!" Derrick asked, falling backwards, "I forfeit, I can't beat him!" Derrick got up and ran out of Bogey's Café. "Wise choice, loser." Zebah said, grinning and laughing evilly. The next couple of matches weren't surprising. The semi-finals came to **FREDRICK VS. KRIS**, and **ZEBAH VS. GARRET**. "So," Fredrick started while walking to the Holosseum Deck, "We meet again on the battlefield. I will _**NOT**_ lose to you this time.". "Bring it!" Kris said, getting to her side of the Holosseum deck. "The battle shall now start," The butler said, "The battle is between the ex-champion… Fredrick! And the one who took his place… The Red-Hired-Hornet, Kris!" After he said Kris's name, everyone cheered. "**WOULD YOU ALL SHUT-THE-F***-UP?**" Fredrick yelled at the crowd of cheering people. Everyone became silent. "I'll finally settle this, once and for all!". Fredrick dove into battle. Kris dove soon after.

Kris noticed that he's changed his parts, but Ruhiel was the only one she could identify. The other parts looked like a sky blue speed pod, sky blue booster legs, sky blue wave bomb, and a sky blue Gatling gun. "This time, Fredrick said, "I'm going to finish you off!". He aims and fires the gun. The 6 rounds fly at an amazing speed towards Kris's Ray 01 F. She dodges all but two. They did little damage, but they'll be hard to dodge. He fires his bomb, it too flies at her at amazing speed. She dodges, but narrowly. He fires off two pods. They're fast, but they're not normally this fast. They just bounce around. One eventually looks like it would hit he, but she knows it wont hit her even at those speeds. But that's where she was wrong… It was going so fast, the blast acted like a wave pod. It knocked her back, but not down. Fredrick laughs evilly and heartily. "You like that?" He asks. "What's with those parts?" Kris asked. "They are my prized possessions!" Fredrick responded, "They are my 'Supersonic Parts'. In this combination I call 'Fighter jet Ruhiel!'. You should be honored I'm using it, Because I only use it on the best commanders.". "Not much is going to change!" Kris said, firing her Black OPS Proto. He jumps slightly and air dashes. It dodged it with Ruhiel's amazing dash speed, a lot faster than normal. It stopped dashing a small bit later, a little bit shorter than the regular distance. It stopped for a while after landing, this is obviously the weak spot in his Robo. Kris shot her gun when she realized this. It hit Ruhiel in the back. It knocked it over, but it quickly got up. "Blast this accursed weakness of my Supersonic leg parts!" Fredrick said, "Why have I never found a way to get rid of that weakness?". Fredrick fires his pods and his bomb. Kris tried to avoid them, but right now it wasn't all of her worries. Trying to dodge the pods and bomb left her in the open to Fredrick's gun. They both fired at the same time. His six rounds were faster than Kris's single round. Three of Fredrick's rounds hit Kris before Kris's hit Fredrick. Ray 01 F was knocked down on the fifth round, Ruhiel wasn't knocked down. Kris manages to get up before Fredrick fired his bomb. Kris dodges and fires her gun. The recoil of the bomb left him unable to dodge. It lands a critical hit and knock down. Kris fires her bomb at it, and lands a direct hit before Ruhiel got up. "I'm far from finished!" Fredrick said, Launching more pods. Kris fires her pods as well. They both hit each other and both are knocked down, weakened from battle. They both got up, but they looked like they'd soon fall. They both looked at their HP readers. 1 HP left for both of them. Fredrick falls soon after.

"The Red-Haired-Hornet stings another victim!" the butler said. "NO!" Fredrick said, "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I'VE LOST AGAIN?". Fredrick looked at Kris with blood red eyes. "I swear," Fredrick said, "I _will_ defeat you somehow." Fredrick gets a smirk on his face. "And I think I know how." he said turning to Zebah. Zebah just nodded, then Fredrick just ran off. Zebah looked at Kris now. "Well, I guess we're opponents." Zebah said to Kris. "I say, It'll be a match to remember." Kris said back. "Oh, more than you think!" Zebah replied.


	11. Battling the Demolisher

**Chapter XI**

They both step up to the Holosseum deck. "Get ready to lose, girl." Zebah said to Kris. "You won't take me down." Kris said to Zebah. "The final round is at hand," the butler said, "A clash between titans. On my left, The Red-Haired-Hornet, Kris! On my right, The Robo Demolisher, Zebah!". Everyone in the room other than Them and the butler cheered. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The butler said, both commanders diving in.

Kris looked at Zebah's Robo. It was a Rakansen Robo with Wyrm gun, Treble bomb, Cheetah pod, and Swallow legs. Kris wondered to herself, "Have I seen or heard of this combination somewhere before?". Then it hit her, She read about this person named "Oboro" that lived 50 years ago in history class. He used those _exact _same parts. Was… Zebah… Him? She couldn't worry about that now though, the battle was starting. Kris shot her gun at Rakansen. He jumped and stealth dashed away. He kept on appearing all around the Holosseum. He shot off a few pods around the place. Kris could only see how the pods were bouncing around randomly. Only, it wasn't random. Because they all bounced off of a wall and headed straight for Ray 01 F in a triangular formation. They all three directly hit Ray 01 F and sent Kris flying. Ray 01 F was knocked down. "How pathetic." Zebah said, "I guess the Red-Haired Hornet isn't a problem either.". Kris got up. "Well, well, well," Zebah said, "This changes everything, now we'll have some fun!" Kris fired her gun at Rakansen. It doesn't Stealth dash in time to avoid the hit. It re-appeared behind Kris and shot the Wyrm gun. It lands four direct hits, causing massive damage. She hits the edge of the Holosseum. Kris got up to see that the bombs were flying at her. She braced for impact, but none of the bombs hit. Kris fires her gun in the middle of the blast. It hits Rakansen critically. She then fires her bomb, and hits. Taking Zebah down!

"THE WINNER IS… **KRIS**… THE DEMOLISHER HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" the butler said, everyone cheering. "You're good…" Zebah said, "You managed to beat me at half of my power.". "What?" Kris said in astonishment. "Well, I've done my mission here…" Zebah said. "Wait just a second!" Jack said, pointing at Zebah, "What's that on your cape? Would that happen to be a 'Z'?". Zebah laughed heartily. "Yes, it is. I only have it there because it's my first initial.". "Are you sure?" Jack questioned. A portal suddenly opens up behind Zebah. Zebah laughs heartily. "So," he said, "You've figured it out, have you?". He says getting closer to the portal. "I'll be taking my leave now," Zebah said stepping into the portal. Before anyone could do anything about it, the portal vanished. A little later, Kris received her $2000, but gives $1000 to Jack. "I hope you had fun." The butler said. "I did." Both Kris and Jack said. They left Bogey's café and headed to Jack's house. Little do they know what will happen tomorrow.


	12. Partnering with the Police

**Chapter XII**

Kris woke up the next morning from an unusual nightmare. She saw the world in ruins, and not the one that is already ruined. She also saw a robot standing before her.. "Excuse me, what happened here?" She asked the Robot. "You failed to stop me!" The robot turned around, revealing itself as Rahu III. "WHAT? That's not possible!" She said, questioning her own sanity. "It is…" Rahu said, "And you are the only one of all the living beings that are still alive!". WHAT?" Kris asked. "Now," Rahu said pointing it's gun at her forehead, "**I** **WILL KILL YOU!**" Rahu said as it's gun started to light up. Kris couldn't move. Rahu laughs heartily as it's gun reaches full power. It fires it's gun. Just before it hit her, Kris woke up sweating. She got done with her other morning routines and sat down at the table for breakfast. An omelet with crème cheese and peppers (Jalapeno and green) was waiting for her. It was still warm, so Jack didn't cook it too long ago. "Finally, you're up." Jack said, finishing his omelet. "I had the strangest dream last night…" Kris said in a groggy voice. "What was it about?" Jack asked, sitting at the table. Kris explains her nightmare to him. He listened on, astonished at what he's hearing. "Maybe it's a warning from a higher power." Jack said. "Maybe," Kris said, "I don't know.". The phone starts to ring. "I'll get it." Kris said getting the phone. "Hello?" Kris said. "Hello, Is this Kris Harron?" The man on the other side of the line asked. "Why yes, it is." Kris responded. "This is the Police Chief," he said, "I need to ask you something. This could possibly save a lot of lives.". "Sorry," Kris responded, "I don't want to be-". "No," The Chief said, "it's not that I want you to join the police force.". "I'm listening then." Kris said. "I'd love to tell you over the phone," The Chief said, "but I think it'd be better if it was in person. So I want you and Jack to come over immediately.". "All right, We'll be over right away.". Kris explains the situation to Jack and they then head off to the Police Office. "Good to see you, Kris." Said the Chief at the front door. The chief was a young man, In his late 30's. He had blond hair. He was muscular, but not overly so. He wore a Blue jacket on him with blue pants that match that color. "We believe that we've found the Z Syndicate's hideout." The Chief said, "We need your help to stop them.". "Why do you need our help?" Kris asked. "Because," The Chief said, "They have Rahu…". Kris put her hands over her mouth, while Jack just looked in an astonished manner. "And they plan to power it up." The Chief continued, "You'll need a prototype system of ours to destroy the machines in the outside world that power Rahu drastically.". "What Prototype system is it?" Kris asked him. "It makes a autonomous Robo, that's on it's memory, that you can dive into to destroy the machines." The Chief said. "So," Kris said, "Destroy Rahu, _**or **_Destroy the machines and Rahu?". "Precisely." The Chief said. "So why do you need us?" Jack asked. "Because, Kris has defeated Rahu before." The Chief said. "We better get a move on!" Said another police officer beside him. This one was the Chief's daughter. She had pretty blue eyes. She had Black hair that was in a pony tail. She always had Red lipstick on. She was nice as well, and the same with her being as tough as nails when she needed to be. She wore her Police uniform whenever on the job, to Kris her regular clothes are unknown. "Right." Kris and Jack said.

Jack and Kris received two Robo cubes, one for each. "This is the Prototype system that my dad was talking about." The Chief's daughter said. "Oh, and call me Terri." She said winking to Jack. "If you're trying to hit on me," Jack said to her, "I'm already going out with Kris.". "Oh…" Terri responded. They reach the outside world. "So where is the Z HQ located?" Jack asked. "It should be in that mountain range, over there." Terri said pointing to a mountain range just behind the dome. They reach the mountain range with little problem. They climbed up and down the mountains for at least an hour. They then saw a valley with a strange building in it. Grass grew around it in the lit spots, so it had been there a long time. "This should be the Z HQ." Terri said. "And is Rahu held there?" Jack asked. "That is unknown." Terri said. They open the door to the base to see an old friend, Greg. "Kris?" Greg asked looking at them and getting closer. "What are you doing here, Greg?" Kris asked him. "They held me prisoner." He said, "I was lucky to have escaped.". "Is Rahu in there?" Terri asked him. "Yeah, it is." Greg said, "They're planning to make it fully evolved.". "Does nobody play video games or watch the movies?" Jack said, "It always turns out to be too powerful for them and then it rebels!". "Can you take us to Rahu?" Terri asked Greg. "Yeah," Greg said, "Follow me.". They followed Greg inside, unknown to them of the side he's taken.


	13. Demons of the past

**Chapter XIII**

They all follow Greg to a room with nothing in it. "Here we are!" Greg said. "Where's Rahu?" Terri asked. "Rahu?" Greg asked, "OH, I thought you said _Doom_.". "What?" Kris asked, "That doesn't even make sense.". "As in It's _your_ doom!" Greg said turning around, grinning evilly. "What do you mean?" Kris asked. "I've sided with Z!" Greg said, "And this will be the spot where I'll kill you, Kris!". "Killing us will be pretty hard.". "Hmmm…" Greg said, "You're right, I'll just have to even the odds!" he said as a bunch of Z henchmen fell from the ceiling like ninjas. Greg laughs evilly. "I'll take you down Kris!" he says before putting his hands on his head. "Kris! It's not me that want's to kill you!" Greg said, "They're controlling my mind!". "I'll fight him," Kris said, "Maybe the shock of a battle will stop this.". Terri and Jack nodded and went to battle the other two. Greg instantly snapped back to Z's control. "You're going to take me down by your self?" Greg said before he laughs evilly. "You'll regret laughing at me!". Kris said diving in. Greg shrugged his shoulders and dives in.

Kris looks at Greg's Robo. He used Militorn, what seemed to be the Black OPS Proto gun, A black standard bomb, a black backpack-looking Pod, and Green Formula legs. "I **will** defeat you now Kris!" Greg said "I've completed the Black OPS part set. There's no way you can win, Because you only have the puny Prototype of the Black OPS gun. While _I_ have the fully-powered version!" Greg stealth dashed around the stadium, shooting his pods along the way. He only shot three, but they didn't move and were hidden in the ground. "My Black OPS Pod is basically a landmine," Greg said, "step on one and **KAPOW**! Oh, and they never disappear until they explode.". Kris shot at his Militorn and hit. "GAH!" Greg yelled out in pain. He obviously had the safety off. Greg fires the Black OPS gun. Kris dodges, but has bad footing and steps on a landmine. It explodes and sends her flying. While in mid air, she shot her bomb at Militorn. It landed a direct hit. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Greg screams in pain. "You'll pay for that!" Greg said firing his bomb at where she'd land. It hit and dealt major damage. Ray 01 F was knocked down. Kris got up and manages to shoot the Black OPS Proto. It's a critical hit. "GRRRRAAAAA!" Greg yelled as Militorn fell backwards. "Had enough?" Kris asked. "I won't give up until one of us is **dead**!" He said as he gets up. Militorn's colors suddenly turns into gold. "Now, Let's begin once again." Greg said pointing the Black OPS gun at Kris. He fires a round at her, It's much faster now. Kris tried to dodge, but just couldn't get out of the way. It hit Ray 01 F's leg and dealt a _MASSIVE_ 430 Damage! "FLIPPING HECK?" Kris shouted as she felt a _tremendous_ pain in her leg. "Not so fun now, Is it?" Greg laughed, "You cannot defeat the power of a soul boost!". "Soul boost?" Kris asked. "I'm not going to tell you how to use it!" Kris fired her pods at him, but he simply dodges. Kris fires her bomb at him, and he almost dodges. It did minimal damage to him though, only 14. "HA!" Greg mocked Kris, "You can't do anything useful!" Just as he said that, his soul boost turns off. "CRUD, NO!" Greg yells, "IT'S RAN OUT ALREADY? No matter, you have enough damage on you that I'll kill you with just _one_ blast. Kris shot her pods to the sides and fires her bomb behind him and fires her gun. Greg dodges them all with a stealth dash. He ends up right behind her. Kris suddenly turned around and fires the Black OPS Proto. It landed a critical hit, finishing him off.

"!" Greg screams in pain before falling to the floor. Terri and Jack finish their battles soon after, both of the Z henchmen falling to the floor. Greg's colorations soon turn to normal. "Ugh…" Greg mumbled, "Kris?". "Greg!" Kris exclaimed, "I'm glad you're back!". "I still know where Rahu is!" Greg said, "Follow me!". Greg ran through the door, with the others following. "So," A voice said, "You're all right, Kris Jessie Harron.". "Helga?" Kris asked. "Time to finish you off… For good!" Helga said moving out of the shadows. Terri rushed in front of her. "Out of the way, beach!" Helga said to Terri. "No way!" Terri said, "I'll be your opponent.". "Stupid girl!" Helga said diving in. "Continue on without me!" Terri said before she dove in. Greg, Jack and Kris nodded and continued. "The Red-Haired-Hornet," Fredrick said coming from a hallway to the right. "you won't harm my reputation!". "It was hurt beyond repair when you joined Z!" Jack said, noticing he had a cape as well. "Loser!" Fredrick said, "You have no idea what that reputation meant to me, It was the only thing I had left after my family died!". "I'm so sorry, but-" was all Kris could say before Fredrick talked again. "SORRY DOESN'T BRING THEM BACK!" Fredrick yelled at Kris, "I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!". "Oh, _this guy_ just got on my last nerves!" Jack said walking to him, "Go on without me, we have a score to settle.". "Jack!" Kris said. "It's all right." Jack said to her, "Just go!". With that said Kris and Greg get closer and closer to Rahu. They came to a hallway where there was a suit of armor in the middle of it strangely. They get close to the armor when they suddenly hear, "HALT!". "None other than Z shall pass the Knight of Z!" Said Knight opening the mask part of the helmet. "You too?" Kris asked, "Man, all of the demons of my past are here!". "We'll take you on Knight!" Greg said. "A challenge?" Knight asked, "Well, prepare to lose!" They all three dive into battle. Greg & Kris VS. Knight!


	14. THE FINAL BATTLE!

**Chapter XIV**

Kris and Greg took a moment to look at his Robo and Holoseum. Everything was the same, except Ray Warrior, which was Steel-grey and The bridge now had a river beneath it. "All opposing Z shall fall to _me_," Said Knight, "The Knight of Z and my Robo, 'Ray Knight'!". "So," Greg said, "you've had Ray Warrior customized for you?". "Humph…" Knight said, " More like _perfected_.". Knight fires the Talwar gun at Kris. Kris dodges and fires the Black OPS Proto. It lands a direct hit, but it acts as if nothing had been done to it. "Defense hasn't been improved any," Knight said, "But…". Knight moves swiftly to Greg. "It's much more light weight…" Knight said pointing the Talwar gun at Greg, "So It's much faster!" He fires the gun at Militorn. Militorn just stealth dashes away. "Enough with your sorcery!" Knight said getting behind him, "Didn't you want a challenge?". Knight charged right at Greg, dealing some significant damage. Kris shoots her gun at Ray Knight's back. It hit, but did little. Knight turns towards Kris. Greg gets up and fires the Black OPS gun at Knight and lands a critical hit. Knight flies back to the edge of the Holoseum. Knight air dashes to the middle of the river. He fires his bomb under the bridge. They can't see the marker, so they can't predict the bombings. Greg stealth dashes off of the bridge and behind Knight. Greg fires the Black OPS gun and makes it fly to the other side of the bridge. "Finish him off, Kris!" Greg said. Kris nodded and ran to the other side of the bridge. She used her charge attack on Knight, jump kicking his stomach.

Knight falls to the floor, unconscious. "Let's go!" Greg said to Kris, "He'll be fine.". Kris nodded and followed Greg to the room where Rahu was held. They saw a container filled with a red liquid and Rahu III. "Oh no!" Kris said, "We're too late!". "Yes you are!" Said Zebah who came into vision. "Who are you, Zebah?" Kris asked, "Are you Oboro?". "Close…" Zebah said, "I'm his son!". "What?" Greg and Kris asked. "And I know of my Father's Legacy." Zebah said, "So _I_, Zebah Moon, am the current ruler of Z!". "You're crazy!" Greg said. "Maybe…" Zebah said, "But that won't stop me from using Rahu to stop you!". Zebah dives into a nearby machine. Rahu suddenly bursts from the container, Dripping of the red fluid. "I guess we'll have to use the Autonomous Robo System (ARS)." Kris said diving. Her Robo cube bursts from somewhere on her (Seriously, where do they put the Cubes?) and lands on the floor. The Robo Cube bursts in a brilliant blue light. When the Light fades, a human-sized Ray 01 F is standing where the Cube was, all parts present. Kris suddenly falls to the floor. "KRIS!" Greg yells in fear. "Don't worry, Greg." Ray 01 F said, "My consciousness has just been moved to the Robo.". "Ready to dance?" Rahu Z (It's equivalent to III, That's just what I'll call him while he is under Z's control) said. "Greg," Ray 01 F said, "Get my body out of here. This won't be pretty…". Greg nods and gets Kris's body out of there.

"So," Ray 01 F said, "Shall I make the first move?". "Why don't you?" Rahu Z said, "You're the weaker Robo after all.". Ray 01 F Fires her gun at Rahu Z. It landed a critical hit, but did absolutely nothing other than _ten HP_. "HA!" Rahu Z mocked, "Is that all you've got?". Rahu Z Pointed it's gun at Ray 01 F. She dodged the rounds, but the burst of them hit her. After she lands, she goes around the machines in the area. She reaches a machine within sight of Rahu. "There you a-" Rahu Z said, "HEY, GET THE FAX AWAY FROM THERE!". Kris turned around to see the machine. It had a weird light coming from it. The label said, "Power Device". "I SAID BACK OFF!" Rahu Z yelled at her, firing his gun. She dodged in time to not get hit. Rahu Z only hit the machine. "NOOOOOO!" Zebah yelled. "GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Rahu yelled. Zebah fell backwards, unconscious. "Now that I have received full control of my body…" Rahu said, "I'll finish you off now!". Ray 01 F ran out the door. "You cannot escape!" Rahu said flying out the door. Everyone was waiting outside for Ray 01 F when she exited. "Where have you been?" Greg asked. "No time," Ray 01 F said, "Where's the machine that's giving Rahu this power?". "It should be on the backside of the dome!" Greg responded. "I'll see you there then." Ray 01 F said air dashing off to that direction. Rahu Burst out of the building, following Ray 01 F.

Ray 01 F got to the machine first. She shot the machine with the Black OPS Proto. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rahu Yelled as it landed nearby. "Time to say 'Goodnight' Rahu!" Ray 01 F said. Rahu didn't change back. "What's going on?" Ray 01 F asked in astonishment. "I've gathered enough power to stay in this form!" Rahu said. "KRIS!" Said a Ray 01 carrying her body Jack's body and Greg along with it. "JACK!" Ray 01 F said back. Suddenly, after Ray 01 lands, both of them reverted back to normal Robo cubes. Jack and Kris regain consciousness. "To destroy this world," Rahu said, "I'll need to destroy you three first. I remember something like this happening to me before." Rahu steps towards them. "DIVE EVERYONE!" Jack yelled. Kris Jack and Greg dove in. Rahu dove in with a blinding red light.

Kris knew what Rahu and Greg were using, but not Jack. Jack was using a Ray 01 with a spider pod, winder bomb, Dragon gun, and formula legs. The Holoseum looked like the one that was fought at 50 years ago. (The "Lost world" as I recall it.) "Now, you will all pay for opposing me!" Rahu yelled. Greg and Jack fired their guns at it and they did only 100 damage. Kris runs around the Holosseum. Jack keeps on firing his gun, as Greg stealth dashed away. Jack looks around and doesn't see them. "Guys?" Rahu gets up close quickly and charges at Ray 01. It knocks him all the way to the side of the Holosseum. Rahu laughs Evilly then gets shot at the head by Greg, who was on top of a spire. That hit only did 100 damage. Rahu fires back at him as he stealth dashes away. Meanwhile, Kris snuck up behind Rahu and used her charge attack. It nailed him on the head, but all it did was tilt his head slightly, and 80 damage. Rahu smacked her to the ground. Then Jack charged in and knocked Rahu in the air. Rahu Flew around the holosseum shooting around. They hit and knocked down Jack, Kris, and Greg. Greg gets up soon after to get blasted in the face by Rahu's gun. "GREG!" Kris exclaimed. Militorn disappeared into thin air. Greg has lost, not just the battle, but his life. "Greg…" Kris said crying. "All right," Rahu said, "Who's next?". "YOU ARE RAHU!" Kris said as her Robo suddenly turned it's colors to gold. "Soul boost!" Kris said, surprised at this development. "No matter," Rahu said, "You won't defeat me!". Kris shot her Gun at Rahu, and vise versa. The rounds clashed into each other. The power was evenly matched. "THIS IS FOR GREG!" she said putting in lots of power into the round. It slowly crept to Rahu. Jack gets up from getting knocked down. "You can do it!" is all he said. The rounds were very close to Rahu now. "No," Rahu said, "This can't be! I'm the strongest!". "Not anymore!" Kris said before putting more power into her shot. The rounds hit Rahu, obliterating it. Rahu was once and for all, the way it should be, dead.


	15. FIN

**Chapter XV**

There was celebrations, funerals, and lots of love the weeks that followed. But the one funeral that Kris held deeply was Greg's funeral. It was a celebration of his memory, and of what he meant to people.

Years have passed since that day. Kris and Jack have gotten married and have had one son since then. Everything had been nice since then. Z was gone, Rahu was gone. And best of all, our heroine, Kris, can stay happy with her new family…

**THE END**


End file.
